The desirability of creating liquid hydrocarbon fuels from coal is well recognized, and a number of processes for performing the conversion have been used commercially and others have been proposed. However, all the previous methods and apparatus for practicing the methods have been relatively complicated and inefficient. There still exists a need for a simple, one step, continuous process that will produce liquid petroleum products from a blend of coal and water in the presence of a catalyst and a single reactor, thus substantially reducing capital and operating costs of the operation.
The desirability of converting carbon dioxide to useful valuable products is also well recognized. But, the numerous extensive experiments to date have not produced a reasonable economic solution. So the need still exists for a simple, one step, continuous process that will produce Petroleum Products from a blend of carbon dioxide and water in the presence of a catalyst and a single reactor thus providing an economical and efficient solution for controlling carbon dioxide emissions and reducing the level of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.
It also is desirable to produce ammonia without the carbon dioxide emissions that are associated with the processes currently used to manufacture ammonia.